


Linea di confine

by Castiel_Who



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben e Martin sono migliori amici. Martin, però, è conscio di provare sentimenti che vanno ben più in là della semplice amicizia e rimanere indifferente (soprattutto quando lui e Ben dividono le stanze d'Hotel) è sempre più difficile. Non vuole fare nulla per rovinare la loro amicizia ma, una notte, ubriaco, si confida con Moffat. Moffat inizia a tentare di spingerlo a farsi avanti, ma Ben legge i loro continui bisbigli segreti come prova di un loro coinvolgimento sentimentale. Geloso, inizia a fare dispetti e a commentare sarcasticamente tutto quello che fa Moffat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



Insostenibile. Tutto ciò era diventato insostenibile. Poteva passare lo stare insieme a lui per un tempo che andava a ricoprire praticamente tutte le ore del giorno durante il periodo delle riprese e quando si presentava una ricorrenza speciale come una convention. In tali occasioni, stare lontano da Benedict non era un’impresa impossibile: c’era sempre qualcuno che veniva a reclamare uno di loro, occupandoli entrambi in separata sede. Nel caso che ciò non accadesse, una parte di lui esultava al cocente ardore che gli ribolliva dall’interno per la vicinanza del rosso. Lo faceva sentire come un adolescente pieno di ormoni che tenta di venire a patti con una cotta epocale. Il fatto che questi tumulti interiori che aveva scoperto mettergli in subbuglio lo stomaco e il cervello lo colpissero senza alcun preavviso, a qualunque ora del giorno, era la parte peggiore.  

Allo stesso tempo, l’altra parte del suo animo ne restava sgomenta. Era sbagliato. Era sposato e Benedict era il suo migliore amico. Martin non avrebbe mai dovuto provare una cosa simile, non per lui, almeno. Eppure, ogni volta che si ritrovavano nella stessa camera e poteva osservare segretamente l’amico cambiarsi per la notte, i suoi neuroni divenivano incapace di fare le loro regolari sinapsi. Nel vederlo svestirsi, la frequenza cardiaca di Martin aumentava precipitosamente, la sua bocca si inumidiva contro la sua volontà e il sangue lasciava il suo cervello per confluire in altre parti meno opportune del suo corpo. La particolare bellezza di Cumberbatch non era semplicemente in grado di ammaliarlo; sarebbe, piuttosto, stato più corretto dire che lo dilaniava dentro come una stilettata ben assestata nelle viscere.

Allora Martin si cambiava alla velocità della luce, evitando di incontrare lo sguardo magnetico dell’altro e nascondendo come meglio poteva la pura attrazione fisica che provava. Nascosto dal pigiama e le coperte spesse, poteva soltanto aspettare che il desiderio si placasse e la consapevolezza di star condividendo la stanza da letto con Benedict sfumasse e lo lasciasse riposare.

«Un altro giro. » disse Martin alla barista dai corti capelli azzurri vestita con i soli top e pantaloncini corti quanto culottes. A giudicare dal suo abbigliamento, se non si fosse trovato in un locale ampiamente riscaldato di Londra, Martin avrebbe giurato di trovarsi in un qualche posto esotico nel quale, se avesse varcato la porta di uscita, probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato davanti una bella spiaggia con tanto di palme e sdraio. Era una ragazza attraente, ma non abbastanza da distrarre i suoi pensieri dall’uomo dall’altra parte della stanza che svettava con la sua chioma, tornata rossa dopo la fine delle riprese, su tutti gli altri clienti presenti nel locale. Nemmeno Amanda ne era in grado, e questo gli provocava una morsa di dolore e rancore al cuore.

«Ecco a lei. » Rispose cordialmente la giovane prima di dirigersi verso qualcun altro.

Martin ingollò l’ennesimo bicchiere della serata e si alzò dalla sedia senza schienale. Il mondo gli girò intorno a tutta velocità e la testa si fece leggera come un palloncino. Barcollò indietro e, prima di cadere rovinosamente a terra, si appoggiò allo sgabello che aveva appena lasciato. Non gli era capitato spesso di ubriacarsi a tal punto.

«Martin! » Abbaiò qualcuno che lo afferrò al volo per le spalle.

«Steven. » Rispose prontamente l’interpellato senza bisogno di voltarsi.

«Sei ubriaco marcio, non ti reggi in piedi. » Lo rimproverò Moffat con tono austero. «Vieni, andiamo a sederci da qualche parte. »

Martin si lasciò condurre fra le file di tavoli e sedie fino a che l’altro non ne trovò uno libero addossato al muro. Quello di cui avevano bisogno era un posto intimo e abbastanza lontano dal frastuono della musica al massimo del volume. Si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro sui divanetti in pelle nera e rimasero a scrutarsi senza accennare una parola. Per fortuna di entrambi, il primo a rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante fu Moffat.

«Vuoi spiegarmi che ti succede? » Domandò con cipiglio preoccupato, le mani congiunte sul ripiano davanti a sé.

La severità che il più vecchio lasciò trasparire fece rabbrividire Martin. «Non mi succede niente. » Rispose secco.

«Già, e io ho vinto un Oscar. Lo vado a ritirare domani. » Ironizzò lo sceneggiatore.

«Non ho niente, dico davvero. » Ripeté il biondo. «Ho soltanto alzato un po’ troppo il gomito, tutto qui. »

«Dubito che tu lo abbia fatto senza un motivo, visto che domani giriamo. »

Martin si sentì in trappola. Sarebbe volentieri uscito da quel locale chiassoso senza dire niente a nessuno, per prendere il primo taxi e dirigersi al loro hotel. Non aveva alcun problema a pensare che Benedict, al suo rientro, lo avrebbe trovato sotto le coperte di uno dei due letti, già addormentato da un pezzo. «Sono soltanto stanco. » Si giustificò.

«Vallo a raccontare a qualcun altro. Sono settimane che ti osservo, e ti assicuro che ogni volta che poso gli occhi su di te non mi appari mai meno strano del giorno prima, anzi. »

«Cosa fai, adesso mi spii? »

«Non ne ho bisogno. È semplicemente palese che tu abbia qualcosa che non va. »

Martin sorrise amaramente e abbassò lo sguardo sulle venature del legno scuro del tavolo. «Steven... Non puoi capire. » Sospirò, rassegnato.

«Si tratta di Amanda? » Domandò Moffat, sinceramente preoccupato per l’amico.

«No, io... Non si tratta di lei, si tratta di me. » Rispose sbrigativo, mantenendo gli occhi bassi come se si fosse fatto carico di qualche grave colpa.

«Non potresti essere un po’ più chiaro? »

«Più chiaro? Gesù, non riesco a essere chiaro neanche con me stesso! » Ribatté Martin più acido di quanto avesse voluto. «È assurdo. Mi sento come se le mie certezze siano tutte andate in fumo. » Ammise, poi.

«Magari domani mattina le vomiterai insieme a tutto quell’alcol che ti sei scolato. » Lo beffeggiò l’altro.

«Molto divertente, Steven. Davvero molto divertente. »

Moffat tamburellò le dita sulla superficie liscia. «Allora, quali erano mai queste tue certezze? » Domandò con un tono notevolmente più accomodante, seppur con un filo di ironia.

«Non vuoi saperlo, non veramente. »  
«Suvvia, non fare il drammatico adesso. Te l’ho domandato perché desidero saperlo, non sarei tanto logico, se così non fosse. Inoltre dubito che sia qualcosa di così grave come avere ucciso qualcuno. »

La gola di Martin si chiuse improvvisamente, come se si rifiutasse di permettergli di rispondere sinceramente a quella domanda posta con tanta leggerezza. Ma, nonostante l’annebbiamento che l’alcol aveva regalato ai suoi poveri sensi, l’attore fu pienamente consapevole della preoccupazione celata negli occhietti scuri di Moffat. Non sarebbe servito altro perché si decidesse a sputare il rospo. «Steven, non sono più certo di che cosa sono. Credevo di sapere che cosa voglio dalla mia vita, una volta, ma ora... » Si interruppe per poter riflettere sui fatti e mettere in ordine i pensieri. «Se ti dico una cosa, mi prometti che non la dirai ad anima viva? »

«Diamine, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, devi reputarlo davvero così grave, se continui a fare il guardingo in questo modo. » Rifletté ad alta voce il più vecchio. «Inizio seriamente a preoccuparmi. »

«Me lo prometti? » Domandò ancora Martin.

«Sì. Sì, Martin, te lo prometto. »

Freeman trasse un respiro profondo. «Si tratta di Benedict. » Sentenziò a testa bassa. Nemmeno lo stato di ebbrezza passeggera che lo pervadeva era in grado di distogliere i suoi pensieri dal migliore amico. Sentendo la bocca terribilmente impastata, inghiottì rumorosamente e si chetò, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione da parte dell’altro: come se pronunciare quel nome fosse abbastanza per spiegare la sua intera situazione. »

«Hai qualche problema con Ben? » Lo interrogò Moffat, questa volta facendo sfoggio della sua migliore pazienza. «Non avrete mica litigato, vero? »

«No. No, assolutamente. Tutto il contrario, oserei dire. » Rispose Martin il più sbrigativo possibile. «O almeno così è per me. Credo di essermi innamorato di lui. » Rivelò tutto d’un fiato.

Dal momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, l’attore si aspettò una reazione di estrema sorpresa, magari con un pizzico di rabbia verso un sentimento simile rivolto proprio al compagno di lavoro con il quale doveva condividere gran parte delle inquadrature. Invece, contro ogni aspettativa, lo sceneggiatore scoppiò a ridere.

«Sei spassoso, Martin. Pensa che ci sono quasi cascato come un idiota! »

«Non era affatto una battuta, Steven. Sono serissimo. » Ribatté Freeman indignato.

«No, non può essere vero. Non tu, di tutti quelli che conosco. » Nel rispondere, il sorriso di Moffat si spense come una candelina su una torta di compleanno. «Sarebbe più credibile sentirsi dire una cosa simile da lui, piuttosto che da te. »

Martin sorrise amaramente. «Lo credevo pure io, una volta. » Ribadì. «Ma ora sta la cosa sta diventando insopportabile. Non posso più evitarlo e ripetermi “no, Martin, sei solo stanco, vai a dormire”. Nessuno può capire cosa si prova. » Affondò il volto fra le mani e rimase immobile finché a rompere nuovamente il silenzio non fu Moffat.

«Ammettiamo che sia così. Ammettiamo che ti sia innamorato di Benedict. Cosa vorresti fare a riguardo? »

«Non ne ho idea! Non sono mai stato più insicuro in tutta la mia vita. L’unica cosa che so è che lo voglio. Per quanto possa essere sbagliato e immorale verso mia moglie, lo voglio con tutto me stesso, Steven. » Il tono di voce del biondo aveva qualcosa di disperato e febbrile, come l’altro sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato da sobrio.

«Martin, guardami. »

«No. »

«Martin. » Ripeté imperioso l’amico.

L’attore, contro quanto aveva risposto pochi secondi prima, ubbidì. Ormai non aveva più niente da perdere con Moffat, e dimostrargli quanto quella situazione, insieme alle ingenti dosi di alcol che aveva in circolo, lo rendessero debole non sembrava più questo gran guaio. Al momento, poteva soltanto sperare che Steven fosse degno della sua fiducia e capace di trovare le giuste parole necessarie per alleviare la pena che gravava sul suo cuore.

«Se lo vuoi così tanto, puoi prendertelo. » Annunciò lo sceneggiatore in perfetta tranquillità. Niente, in lui, suggeriva che si trattasse di uno scherzo: l’espressione che indossava era mortalmente seria, senza traccia di un benché minimo sorriso, e l’intonazione che aveva acquisito da quando aveva iniziato a credergli si era mantenuta accomodante.

«No che non posso, sono un uomo sposato. Non dovrei provare dei sentimenti simili per qualcuno che non è mia moglie. Ti sbagli in ogni caso: Benedict sarà anche stato un soggetto più incline all’infatuazione; ma alla fine quello messo male, come puoi vedere, sono io. » Ribatté il biondo, resistendo all’irrefrenabile tentazione di nascondersi nuovamente nelle proprie mani. «Come se non bastasse, la mia non è una semplice cotta. Magari fosse così. Il mio è un tormento. »

«Non dovresti, eppure lo stai facendo comunque. Se il tuo è veramente amore, allora non lo puoi fermare. Nemmeno Amanda può, poiché staresti sempre in pena, vecchio mio. »

Moffat aveva ragione. Aveva dannatamente ragione su tutta la linea. Martin poteva avvertire la veridicità di quelle affermazioni sferzargli l’anima come una frusta invisibile. Era impotente; impotente davanti a sé stesso. «Ma... »

«A questo punto sarebbe l’ora che la smettiate di flirtare sul set e iniziaste a fare sul serio, voi due. Almeno risparmiereste noialtri! » Scherzò l’altro. «Comunque Benedict ci sta guardando. »


	2. Capitolo 2

Qualche metro più in là, lontano dai due uomini intenti a conversare, Benedict stava discutendo amabilmente con Mark e Rupert. Il primo profilava Cumberbatch come il tipico individuo che sarebbe stato trovato caratterialmente buono da chiunque gli si avvicinasse; un uomo come lui era perfetto per ricoprire il ruolo di Sherlock che, nonostante il suo essere sociopatico e intrattabile, si professava sempre dalla parte dei giusti. Non era certo adatto per prendere i panni un super-cattivo di un film di fantascienza come Star Trek. Rupert, d’altro canto, insisteva sul modo in cui i suoi lineamenti potessero risultare duri e distanti, quando arrivava il momento di assumere un’espressione seria, puntualizzando quanto gli dessero un’aria alquanto suggestiva. Davanti a tali affermazioni, Benedict non poté fare a meno di alzare un sopracciglio e fissarlo in un muto scetticismo. _Forse è per gli zigomi,_ si disse fra sé e sé. In fin dei conti, non era una conversazione eccessivamente impegnativa e bisognosa di attenzioni. Il soggetto di quell’interminabile scontro fra opinioni del tutto divergenti presto si trovò con ben poco da dire, piuttosto poté solo sperare con tutto sé stesso che Gatiss si sbagliasse, a proposito della sua riuscita come antagonista.

Del tutto differente si auspicava il dibattito fra Martin e Moffat, appartati in una zona del locale libera da qualsiasi tipo di disturbo, a meno che non vi si fosse diretti specificatamente per richiamare l’attenzione di uno di loro. Indubbiamente stavano parlando di qualcosa di molto importante e segreto, non notarlo sarebbe stato impossibile a chiunque. Ma di cosa si trattava? Lui e Martin erano migliori amici, si raccontavano qualsiasi cosa e non esisteva fatto che potessero anche solo pensare di tener segreto l’uno dall’altro. Sapevano cose di cui nessun’altro era a conoscenza a parte loro; eppure, in quel momento, Benedict si sentì totalmente escluso dalle confidenze dell’amico. Gli era difficile metabolizzare il pensiero che, probabilmente, ciò che Martin stava raccontando a Moffat gli sarebbe sempre rimasto incognito. Inoltre, da quando quei due erano diventati così intimi? A giudicare dalla loro vicinanza e dal modo in cui Steven lo guardava, ossia con fin troppo affetto, Benedict poté soltanto azzardare un tempo piuttosto lungo e indefinito.

Ciò che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi non gli piaceva. Lo infastidiva oltremodo e, peggio ancora, non vi era nessun motivo plausibile per il quale si potesse dare una vera a propria ragione di quello che stava provando. Martin era un uomo più che adulto, aveva tutto il diritto di parlare dei fatti propri con chiunque lo aggradasse, non era certo la loro amicizia, per quanto profonda che fosse, a impedirglielo. Eppure... Benedict sapeva bene che ciò non era altro che un vano tentativo di consolarsi e distogliere i propri pensieri dal problema centrale. Presto avrebbe nuovamente affogato sé stesso nel dubbio, era questione di tempo prima che la sua vocina interiore gli ricordasse quale era la parola che gli sussurrava ogni qual volta che Martin parlava con un’altra persona per più di 5 minuti. _Geloso._

 _No._ Continuava a opporsi il finto moro, togliendo mentalmente il volume a quella fastidiosa voce che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Il fatto che sì, Cumberbatch stesse combattendo da tempo con la voce della propria coscienza, rendeva la sua situazione ancora più grottesca e disperata. Essa era sempre accolta a braccia aperte, quando c’era da fare un complimento su uno qualsiasi dei tanti pregi dell’altro attore, ma non appena si azzardava a notare che _forse_ , _magari_ , il vago sentore di incertezza e senso di abbandono che lo colpiva periodicamente quando pensava a lui potesse trattarsi di mera gelosia, tutte le porte le venivano chiuse e i pensieri di Benedict si spostavano su un insensato quanto assordante _blablabla_.

Benedict ci mise una frazione decimale di secondo, per rendersi conto di aver bisogno di stare da solo. Non poteva permettersi di arrivare a una qualunque realizzazione quando si trovava in un luogo così affollato. Si conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che, con grossa probabilità, la risposta a tutte le sue domande poteva essere imbarazzante. Abbastanza imbarazzante da farlo arrossire di punto in bianco, facendo virare la tonalità della sua pelle da bianco pallido a rosso malva, in perfetta tinta con le scarpe che indossava. La sua unica via di sopravvivenza sarebbe potuta essere qualche battuta sconclusionata sul – poco - alcol che aveva bevuto, seguita da una risata quasi isterica e una ritirata in gran stile. Assai poco desideroso di esibirsi nei primi due passaggi, Ben valutò che la migliore delle soluzioni disponibili fosse lasciare direttamente quel locale a gambe levate e rifugiarsi nella camera di hotel come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna. Avvertire l’altro attore della sua dipartita era fuori discussione: avrebbe preferito andarsene in giro con una cresta tinta di verde, piuttosto che avvicinarsi a quel tavolo e interrompere l’amorevole conversazione che i due uomini stavano tenendo.

«Ehi Ben, sei ancora fra noi? » Rupert interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri come se avesse chiuso una valvola.

Benedict si voltò verso l’uomo sbattendo ripetutamente le ciglia. Era la perfetta immagine dell’uomo confuso e disorientato per l’essersi riscosso improvvisamente dalla fase di sonno più profondo. «Io, uhm... » Tentò di formulare una risposta decente, ma la tempestività non era mai stata il suo forte, quando non aveva un copione da ricordare. Di certo non poteva permettere che gli altri scoprissero quale fosse il centro attorno al quale ruotavano suoi pensieri. Avrebbero senza dubbio frainteso. 

«Sarà innamorato, Rupert. Può capitare di trovarsi fra le stelle per tali nobili motivi. » Azzardò l’altro uomo con un cenno di intesa.

 _No._ Per riuscire a mantenere regolari la respirazione e il colore delle guance, Benedict compì uno sforzo sovrumano. «Scusatemi, » tossì, sperando di avere un tono di voce il più neutro possibile. «Deve essere la confusione... mi è venuto un gran mal di testa. » Si giustificò sbrigativo, ma più che credibile. Se non altro la sua reputazione di bravo attore poteva dirsi intatta.

«Oh... » Fu l’unico commento di Gatiss, il sorriso complice che sfoggiava fino a un attimo prima, sparito dal suo volto. «Mi dispiace Ben. Forse dovresti andare a riposarti come si deve. »

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. In un attimo, Cumberbatch salutò i due amici e si diresse verso l’uscita, dove stava l’armadio adibito a tenere al sicuro i cappotti degli avventori del locale. Stranamente, quando lo raggiunse, non vi trovò nessuno a occuparsene: qualunque malintenzionato poteva entrare e rubare il primo cappotto che voleva. _O lasciare il proprio bicchiere mezzo pieno di roba blu sul bancone_. Notò l’attore, storcendo il naso. Superò l’ostacolo aggirandolo e cercò la propria giacca, che doveva trovarsi là in mezzo alle altre decine, se non centinaia di crucce occupate.

Come se qualcuno con la peculiare capacità di leggergli la mente gli avesse voluto fare un qualche scherzo di pessimo gusto, scoprì che l’indumento di Moffat era stato posto proprio davanti al suo. Successivamente, Benedict non avrebbe saputo o compreso le esatte motivazioni che lo spinsero a compiere l’azione che tale scoperta seguì. Sta di fatto che, in un impeto istintivo, afferrò il bicchiere abbandonato sul ripiano tirato a lucido e, ponendo speciale attenzione nell’aprire la tasca della giacca dell’altro uomo, lo inclinò affinché il liquido dall’aspetto altamente alcolico scorresse nella fessura fra la stoffa interna e quella esterna dell’indumento nel modo più pulito possibile. Non voleva che qualsiasi altro cliente di quel posto ci rimettesse a causa della sua _gelosia._

 _No._ Si ripeté il rosso. Scosse la testa con vigore, quasi come se in questo modo potesse scacciare l’impulso che lo aveva colto all’improvviso. Si vestì velocemente e, senza guardarsi indietro, uscì sulla strada. Nell’attesa che un taxi si fermasse per prenderlo a bordo, un senso di colpa gli si fece subdolamente largo nella mente.

 

***

 

Cosa gli era preso? Benedict non riusciva a darsi risposta, o pace. Compiere azioni simili non era nel suo carattere, lui non era così. Svuotare un drink sugli abiti altrui lo trovava un gesto oltremodo infantile. _No._ Si ripeté per l’ennesima volta, ancor prima di udire cosa il suo cervello avesse intenzione di suggerirgli. Stava diventando terribilmente prevedibile. Oppure no, tutto sommato, dopo ciò che aveva fatto prima di uscire da quel locale sin troppo affollato, non poteva affermare con estrema certezza che la sua mente fosse prevedibile.

_Geloso._

_No._

Ecco, magari aveva semplicemente un vocabolario un tantino ridotto, oltre a essere insistente e testardo fino a livelli insopportabili.

Ben si gettò sul letto a braccia spalancate, come un bambino desideroso di fare un angelo nella neve. Fissò il soffitto facendo attenzione ad ogni imperfezione che presentasse. La luce della lampada a incandescenza lo rendeva più giallognolo di quanto non fosse il vero colore della tinta. Era un colore caldo, potenzialmente capace di scaldare almeno in minima parte il cuore di una persona, ma, nonostante ciò, niente poteva contribuire a farlo apparire meno vuoto. _Vuoto_ era esattamente il termine con il quale l’attore avrebbe potuto esprimere il suo stato d’animo. La parte più complicata stava nell’accettare il dato di fatto e, soprattutto, il motivo scatenante. Forse non avrebbe dovuto continuare a dirsi “no” senza nemmeno lasciarsi una possibilità di riflettere.

 _No._ Insisté cocciutamente. Gelosia? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto sentirsi geloso del suo migliore amico? Non ne aveva alcun motivo, Martin poteva fare tutto ciò che volesse con chi più lo aggradasse. Lui e Moffat stavano solo conversando, ciò non significava di certo un coinvolgimento sentimentale: mica andavano a letto insieme.

_Perché Martin non andrebbe mai a letto con Steven, no?_

_No._

No, a Benedict non importava, non doveva importagli minimamente. Non erano affari suoi.

_Si che lo sono._

_No._

Ma se non erano affari che lo riguardassero, allora perché pensare a quei due in situazioni equivoche gli faceva accapponare la pelle? Il suo non era sicuramente un segno di omofobia, Cumberbatch poteva orgogliosamente dirsi tutto il contrario di omofobo. Infatti, se avesse osato immaginare Freeman in altri contesti...

_No._

Magari in quel letto con lui, completamente nudo...

_No._

In fin dei conti, non poteva negare al suo stesso cervello di essersi chiesto, almeno una volta, come sarebbe stato sentire l’amico duro dentro di sé. Sentirlo muoversi con vigore, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, prima penetrandolo con dolcezza e poi via via sempre più violentemente, fino a raggiungere la completezza e...

«No, no, no e poi no! » Benedict non si rese conto di aver urlato anche con la voce, come non si rese conto di avere un’improvvisa e fastidiosa erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloni, vogliosa di attenzioni particolari. Spostò le dita ad accarezzare l’ormai evidente gonfiore, sperando che la propria mano potesse essere sostituita da quella di Martin. Fra il capire di aver perso la battaglia contro sé stesso e l’ammetterlo liberamente vi era un abisso. Un abisso che, per quanto profondo e incolmabile, si poteva aggirare con il sottile ponte della consapevolezza che resistere era ormai inutile. Con una smorfia di dolore, l’attore ritrasse la mano e la chiuse in un pugno talmente stretto da sbiancare le nocche ancor più di quanto già non lo fossero.

Qualche ora più tardi, al suo rientro, Freeman lo trovò in quell’esatta posizione, addormentato da un pezzo. Era ancora vestito di tutto punto e per un attimo il biondo valutò l’idea di svegliarlo, ritirando l’idea all’istante. Non si sarebbe mai e poi mai perdonato, se avesse interrotto la quiete che distendeva dolcemente quei lineamenti così affilati da risultare quasi taglienti come una lama. La più forte, al momento, era la tentazione di allungare una mano a sfiorarli, saggiando in prima persona la possibilità di tagliarsi. Un giorno l’avrebbe fatto, se lo era promesso poco prima di dare la buonanotte a Steven. Per il momento si sarebbe soltanto limitato a afferrare una coperta di scorta della quale ogni camera dell’albergo disponeva, e coprirvi il corpo di Benedict lasciando libero soltanto il capo.


	3. Capitolo 3

Si svegliò di buon’ora. La luce che riusciva a penetrare dalle imposte semi-serrate colpì i suoi occhi quasi dolorosamente. Li richiuse all’istante. Forse era un segno che Martin non fosse pronto, mentalmente quanto fisicamente, ad affrontare la giornata. Dai rumori della stanza, stabilì che Benedict fosse già in piedi da un pezzo. Riconobbe il suono della carta che veniva sfogliata e messa da parte; probabilmente l’attore stava studiando il copione del nuovo film che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a girare a breve, appena finite le riprese di Sherlock.

Arricciò il naso, indeciso sul da farsi. Aveva voglia di spalancare le palpebre con la possibilità che il rosso potesse spostare la propria attenzione su di lui? No di certo, ma, d’altro canto, quali altre scelte aveva a disposizione? Ripensando alla sera prima, si accorse di avere un vago accenno di nausea provocata da tutto l’alcol che aveva generosamente regalato al suo fegato. Inoltre, per la prima volta da un tempo che non era neanche in grado di quantificare, seppe con logorante certezza che i suoi sentimenti per Benedict non erano più un segreto riservato soltanto a sé stesso. Seppur senza esternarlo, Martin si angosciò. La sua non era mancanza di fiducia nei confronti di Moffat, nonostante una reazione simile lo potesse far credere. Piuttosto si trattava della consapevolezza di trovarsi esposto: l’essere aperto in due su un tavolo chirurgico, dove chiunque può vedere cosa si cela sotto il tessuto epiteliale e essere in potere di lacerare gli organi interni con un bisturi.

Da sobrio, riguardo al suo cuore, non avrebbe pronunciato una sola parola di troppo, tanto era timoroso che qualsiasi cosa potesse dire un giorno gli si ritorcesse contro come un serpente velenoso, facendolo soffrire e, eventualmente, provocando la perdita della più grande amicizia che avesse mai avuto. Benedict era troppo importante per lui, motivo per cui non avrebbe mai corso un rischio del genere.

Finalmente deciso, affrontò gli invadenti raggi del sole che inondavano la camera e scalciò via le pesanti coperte e lenzuola. Cumberbatch alzò la testa dai fogli che stava contemplando distrattamente. Il biondo notò che i vestiti che indossava non erano più quelli con il quale lo aveva trovato addormentato nel letto al suo rientro. Ciò testimoniava che fosse attivo da più di quanto non si aspettasse. Il suo sguardo si posò poi sui morbidi boccoli rossi che se ne stavano sparati in qualsiasi direzione, indomati come la criniera di un leone. Immaginò le possibili situazioni che prevedevano un risultato simile e tutto ciò che riuscì a ricavarne fu accompagnato dalla sua presenza nuda in un letto.  _Dita curiose che si insinuano in quella matassa color carota, i sospiri di piacere dell’altro quando inizia a tirare con dolcezza, senza indolenzire in minima parte lo scalpo_. La reazione del suo corpo fu tutt’altro che inaspettata.  

«Buongiorno, Martin. » Lo salutò Benedict con un sorriso familiare.

Martin si sentì impallidire, quasi fosse sicuro che i suoi pensieri venissero letti uno a uno, poi arrossì violentemente. «Ehi, Ben. » Disse in un soffio, prima di afferrare dei vestiti alla rinfusa e sgattaiolare nel bagno con il pretesto di farsi una doccia. Una doccia terribilmente lunga.

Dio solo sapeva quando odiasse il suo corpo per il comportamento da adolescente alla prima cotta che non aveva remore a imporgli.

 

«Non sei stato in vena di fare le ore piccole, ieri sera, eh? »

Benedict sbocconcellò la mollica del panino che aveva davanti con aria assonnata. «Uhm, no. In effetti non mi sentivo del tutto bene. Ho pensato fosse saggio riposarsi un po’. » Spiegò flemmatico.

«Mi spiace, Ben, » si scusò Martin, sinceramente mortificato. «Peccato che tu sia stato costretto ad andartene così presto, ti sei perso la reazione di Steven quando ha scoperto che qualche coglione ha rovesciato il proprio cocktail nella sua giacca. Era veramente incazzato. » Raccontò, poi.

 _Qualche coglione._  Ben si chiese se Martin avrebbe adottato una scelta di parole differente, se solo avesse conosciuto l’identità del ‘coglione’ in questione. A mente fredda, si rese conto di quanto quel suo gesto fosse stato oltremodo infantile. Eppure, nonostante ciò, non riusciva proprio a pentirsene.

«È possibile che se lo sia rovesciato da solo e poi abbia addossato la colpa su qualcun altro. Sai com’è distratto, all’infuori delle ore di lavoro. » Ribatté con cipiglio scettico.

Martin alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. «A dire il vero, no. Steven non mi ha mai dato questa impressione. »

«Strano che tu non l’abbia notato. » Commentò Benedict, tentando si suonare meno acido possibile. Che l’argomento  _“Steven Moffat”_ gli facesse saltare i nervi era un fatto già appurato da non troppe ore. L’unica cosa che fu in potere di fare era nascondere la propria irritazione e reprimere i moti di gelosia, che gli tornavano a gola come conati di vomito. Si irrigidì sulla propria sedia e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di qualche volto conosciuto che potesse aver fatto capolino nella sala da pranzo dell’albergo. Non scorgere la figura di Moffat fu un sollievo per l’anima.

«Spero che tu ti renda conto che oggi sei strano. » Si sincerò Martin, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua tazza da tè.

«Io non sono strano. » Ribatté il rosso, che assunse un’espressione da cane bastonato.

«Ben, ti stai guardando intorno come se debba scoppiare una bomba da un momento all’altro, » Gli fece notare l’altro. «Per caso sei il fottuto 007 e io non ne sapevo niente? »

Benedict sorrise divertito. «Chissà, magari lo sono. »

«E qual è la tua missione, signor Bond, James Bond? »

«Top secret. »

«Al diavolo. » Esclamò Martin, trattenendo a stento le risate che, improvvisamente, proruppero spontaneamente, con gran naturalità. «Comunque sei un pessimo agente segreto, visto e considerato che ti ho scoperto subito. La regina sarà terribilmente delusa del tuo operato. »

Benedict abbassò la voce di vari toni e si protese in avanti, quasi stesse per confidare un segreto. «Troverò il modo di redimermi. »

«Sono spiacente, ma temo che il cuore di sua maestà rimarrà per sempre afflitto dalla tua mancanza di riserbo. » Rispose l’altro con altrettanto impeto recitativo. Con il sorriso che quello scambio di battute gli aveva stampato in faccia, levò lo sguardo oltre le spalle del rosso per vedere i clienti meno mattinieri dell’albergo fare la loro entrata nella sala.   
Fra i tanti, riconobbe la forma solida e familiare di Steven farsi strada verso i balconi del self-service. Nonostante la sfuriata rivolta a chissà chi della sera precedente, l’uomo parve aver riacquistato la sua flemma e essersi riposato al meglio. «Guarda un po’ chi si è finalmente svegliato. » Commentò distrattamente Freeman più a sé stesso che a chiunque altro. Agitò la mano in direzione del soggetto delle sue improvvise attenzioni prima che questi si dirigesse al proprio tavolo assegnato.

Incuriosito, Benedict si voltò appena in tempo per vedere la simpatizzante risposta dell’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto trovare alle sue spalle. Seppur in quel momento nutrisse ancora una certa incertezza riguardo alla natura dell’irritazione spontanea che provava alla sola vista di Moffat, l’attore presto si scoprì a serrare i denti con una forza eccessiva. La serenità di poco prima aveva abbandonato i suoi lineamenti con una velocità strabiliante.

Il richiamo di Martin lo riscosse dal torpore che avvertiva chiaramente fargli perdere la lucidità. «Ben? Va tutto bene? »

Si maledisse in tutte le lingue che conosceva. «Uhm, » Chiosò dopo una pausa di riflessione considerevolmente lunga, per essere a riguardo di una domanda tanto semplice. Se avesse continuato così per ancora molto, il passo successivo sarebbe stato buttare giù tutti i santi del paradiso.

«Bella risposta. »

 _Dannazione, perché deve sempre leggermi come un maledettissimo libro?_  Si domandò mentalmente.

 _Magari prova i miei stessi sentimenti._  Gli rispose la vocina che adorava far capolino nella sua mente e tormentarlo ancor più di quanto già non facesse per conto proprio.

_No. È impossibile. Non sono uno stupido ingenuo._

_In compenso la cocciutaggine non si fa mancare._

«Non vedo cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va, tutto qui. » Proruppe, sorprendendo anche sé stesso. Non era da tutti sostenere un dibattito interiore e, allo stesso tempo, mentire al proprio migliore amico e convincerlo di qualcosa di assolutamente falso. Se la cosa fosse riuscita, ne avrebbe trovato un motivo di orgoglio.

Questa volta il biondo andò dritto al punto. «Lo sguardo assassino che hai appena lanciato a Steven, tanto per cominciare. »

«Non ho lanciato a Steven nessun- »

«Cristo santo, Ben, non cercare di darmela a bere. Sai bene che non funziona con  _me_. » Lo ammonì Martin, prima che si potesse spingere oltre. «Se tu potessi fulminarlo con la sola volontà che ti si legge negli occhi, presto avremmo un processo penale per omicidio colposo a cui prendere parte. »

Cumberbatch corse ai ripari più in fretta che poté. «Devo ammettere che sei dotato di una fantasia superba, » Si schiarì la voce e prese una sorsata del proprio Earl Grey. Stava diventando freddo. «Ma io, davvero, non riesco a capire il motivo delle tue accuse. Sono forse apparso un po’ imbronciato? »

«Un po’ imbronciato? Parli come se non ti avessi visto con i miei occhi! Sono certo che anche Steven se ne è accorto. È successo qualcosa fra voi due del quale dovrei essere messo al corrente? Ti ha volutamente calpestato un’unghia incarnita? » Si informò l’altro.

«Assolutamente no. »

 _Smettila, Martin. Smettila, ti prego._ Ben ebbe l’accortezza di supplicarlo in un modo che poteva essere udito solo attraverso l’uso di poteri telepatici. Si sentì cadere preda dell’agitazione. In qualche modo, Martin gli si era ritorto contro e lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro, senza lasciargli intravedere alcuno spiraglio di via d’uscita.

Per sua immensa fortuna, non gli fu concesso di replicare oltre: un’esclamazione di disgusto proruppe dal tavolo di Moffat, situato qualche metro più in là rispetto al loro. L’uomo apparve visibilmente stomacato da qualcosa di impossibile da definire con esatta certezza. Benedict, suo malgrado, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso carico di soddisfazione.  _Ci è cascato._

«Ma che cazzo... » Iniziò l’attore biondo con un accenno di sbigottimento che sembrava star a dire  _cos’altro può succedere, ancora?_ «Steven, c’è qualcosa che non va? »

 _È preoccupato per lui!_  Sbottò Benedict contro sé stesso. Il flebile brio che era riuscito a pervaderlo sfumò in un battito di ciglia. Contrariato, represse un gemito e si esibì in un’espressione stupefatta degna delle sue doti recitative. Si sarebbe volentieri messo in un angolino, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione imbronciata stampata in faccia da far invidia a un bambino viziato nel pieno dei suoi capricci.

«Ho messo il sale nel tè anziché lo zucchero, dannazione! » Sbottò burbero l’interpellato. Entrambi i due amici non riuscirono a stabilire se quell’improvvisa esplosione di rabbia era rivolta alla sua disattenzione oppure a qualcos’altro.

«Ma quella che hai sul tavolo è una zuccheriera. » Osservò Freeman con piglio scettico.

«E’ proprio questo il punto! Non capisco come ciò sia possibile. »

«Forse il cameriere si è sbagliato. Può succedere, non è la fine del mondo. »

 _O forse li ho scambiati io di proposito._ Suggerì mentalmente Benedict. Si sentiva meschino, preda di un diavolo interiore. Anzi, di un pixie. Un diavolo si sarebbe mosso unicamente per soddisfare i suoi fini malvagi, mentre lui era vittima e carnefice di un dispettoso impulso vendicatore. Quell’esserino immaginario che covava dentro di sé era completamente fuori dal suo controllo e non si sarebbe fermato per nessuna ragione al mondo, se non per compiacersi del raggiungimento del suo obiettivo. Il suo animo ruggiva implacabile e reclamava  _miomiomio_.

 

***

 

«Stop! Buona! » Urlò una voce fuori campo proveniente da dietro svariati monitor di tutte le dimensioni possibili.

Sherlock e John si fermarono all’istante, interrompendo il flusso di emozioni che li pervase a causa del pericolo celato dietro all’ultimo nodo da sbrigliare della rete criminale di James Moriarty. Improvvisamente non erano più preoccupati della loro sorte, non sentivano più l’adrenalina pompare nelle loro vene o la paura pressante di andare incontro alla morte. Semplicemente, in un attimo Sherlock Holmes e John Watson avevano cessato di esistere. Al loro posto ora, con indosso lo stesso aspetto e gli stessi vestiti, si presentarono Benedict Cumberbatch e Martin Freeman.

I due attori sorrisero soddisfatti del lavoro appena portato a termine. In studio si respirava un’aria di completa armonia che ben si distingueva dai claustrofobici luoghi di lavoro impregnati di rogne e antipatie.

«Ci pensi? Siamo già terribilmente vicini a finire anche questa stagione. » Osservò Martin allungandosi ad afferrare la tazza a righe bianche e blu. Come in ogni buon set inglese che si rispetti, il tè non poteva mancare.

«Già, » commentò il finto moro. «Mi mancherà essere Sherlock, sarà come avere un vuoto fino alle prossime riprese. Calarsi nella sua pelle da una sensazione elettrizzante. »

L’altro stuzzicò con le unghie il bordo dell’etichetta con su scritto di pennarello nero a punta larga il suo nome a caratteri maiuscoli. La trama sottostante era diventata inaspettatamente interessante. «A me mancherai tu. » Mormorò in un soffio appena percettibile.

Benedict si irrigidì tutto d’un colpo, convinto che le orecchie gli avessero giocato un brutto scherzo. Per la prima volta nella sua intera carriera ringraziò di avere chili di make up ben distribuiti su tutta la faccia a nascondere il rossore che, sicuro come l’oro, aveva preso il sopravvento sulle sue guance.

«Ma che diavolo! »

I due attori si voltarono con una sincronia quasi perfetta. Oltre le postazioni delle telecamere e gli obbiettivi, Moffat lanciava imprecazioni inarticolate alla volta della propria assistente. La povera sventurata gesticolò all’aria con un plico di dossier dall’aspetto assurdamente pesante. Benedict ipotizzò che facesse pesi almeno tre volte a settimana per tenersi allenata.

«Non mi importa se tu non eri qui, maledizione! Me ne stanno capitando di tutti i colori! » Sbraitò disperato l’uomo.

Seguirono una serie di tentate spiegazioni in toni striduli da parte della ragazza dalla forza sovraumana. «Della colla! Come te la spieghi tutta quella dannata colla sulla mia sedia? È piovuta dal cielo, forse? » Moffat non le lasciò il tempo necessario a formulare una risposta. «Certo che no! Perché abbiamo un tetto sopra la testa e, in ogni caso, non ho mai sentito parlare di perturbazioni cariche di colla vinilica! »

A Cumberbatch fu impossibile trattenere una risata. Se l’immagine di Steven fuori di sé era comica, vederlo infuriare a causa di un’enorme macchia bianca e appiccicosa magicamente apparsa sul suo fondoschiena era il massimo che il suo autocontrollo potesse tollerare.

Martin gli riservò un’occhiataccia. «Non può essere un caso. » Ragionò con un tono che ricordava fin troppo John quando constatava l’ovvio. Pure l’espressione facciale e la rigida postura militare erano le stesse.  _Adorabile._

Benedict si girò verso il muro di finto cartongesso in modo da poter nascondere il suo divertimento dalla vista degli altri. Inevitabilmente, gli montò su la sensazione di aver oltrepassato un limite non segnato. La paura mista all’eccitazione del momento lo fecero tremare sul posto come se fosse sconquassato dai singhiozzi. Sperò con tutto il cuore che l’altro attore non se ne rendesse conto; l’impressione che stesse ridendo delle disgrazie altrui sarebbe stato il male minore.

«Fanculo. » Dopo aver dato sfoggio della propria finezza, Martin lo afferrò per la manica della giacca del completo di sartoria e lo trascinò via con sé. Non sembrava adirato, sebbene la sua affermazione suggerisse tutto il contrario, ma era nemmeno lo stereotipo dell’allegria. Nonostante le gambe del biondo fossero notevolmente più corte delle sue, per poter stare al passo Benedict fu costretto a procedere ad ampie falcate e trattenersi dal fare domande di qualsivoglia tipo.

Lasciata alle spalle l’insegna luminosa  _on air,_  percorsero un paio di corridoi e si fermarono davanti alla porta dello sgabuzzino delle inservienti. Martin si guardò attorno circospetto, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, poi girò la maniglia e entrò, seguito a ruota dal più alto. Una volta dentro, la prima cosa che fece fu accendere la luce e chiudere la porta a chiave.

«Da come ti comporti mi viene da pensare che di noi due sia tu, l’agente segreto. » Scherzò Benedict nascondendo l’insopportabile ansia che gli contorceva le viscere in modo tutt’altro che piacevole.  _Da Oscar._

_Sciò! Questo non è il momento migliore!_

Freeman sbuffò sonoramente. «Per quanto credi ancora di continuare con questa farsa? » Domandò, sedendosi su un enorme scatolone senza badare alla sua robustezza. Era un’autentica fortuna che questi non fosse vuoto come appariva. «Ti avverto subito che negare alcunché è del tutto inutile. L’ho capito che sei stato tu. » Aggiunse.

«A fare cosa? »

«Lo sai benissimo. Steven. » Martin incrociò le braccia al petto con fare teatrale e dondolò distrattamente le gambe, troppo corte per toccare il pavimento.

Benedict capì di essere stato messo con le spalle al muro. La consapevolezza lo colpì tutta insieme, come quando il mare si ritira dalla riva talmente tanto da formare un’onda abbastanza grande da travolgere e portarsi via qualsiasi cosa, La gioia dei surfisti; l’unica pecca era che lui non sapesse nemmeno che forma avesse una tavola da surf. Era destinato a diventare poco più di un relitto.

Martin riprese la parola. «Sul serio credevi che fossi così stupido da non accorgermene? Quanti altri scherzi pensi che gli servano ancora prima di- »

_No_

«No. »

«No? »

«No, non credo che tu sia stupido. E non credo che nemmeno Steven lo sia. Solo... » Non ci riusciva. Dentro di Benedict era scattato qualcosa che gli aveva bloccato totalmente l’apparato fonatorio, impedendogli di continuare. Se fosse stato un robot si sarebbe potuto dire che il suo sistema era andato in crash.

 _Diglielo._ Suggerì l’intrepida vocina che solo lui era in grado di sentire.

_Infondo desideravi di essere scoperto. Se gli scherzi di per sé ti danno piacere, l’idea che Martin sappia che non son altro che prove inconfutabili della tua gelosia ti eccita._

_N-_

_Basta negare! Io sono te, ricordi?_

Aveva ragione. Era giunta la fatidica ora di smettere di mentire a sé stesso. Era una battaglia già persa in partenza; senza contare che prima o poi sarebbe finito col soffrire di personalità multipla, cosa che non lo allettava per niente.

«Era ciò che mi sentivo di fare. » Ammise dopo una lunga pausa della quale il biondo non osò privarlo.

«Perché? »

«Ci deve essere per forza un motivo? »

«Cazzo Ben, certo che deve esserci! Quel povero stronzo non si merita di trovare cocktail non identificati nella giacca o il sale nel tè mattutino o, peggio ancora, della colla sul culo! »

«E non hai ancora visto dove sono le sue chiavi della camera. » Si sentì di aggiungere l’attore con un cipiglio degno di un bulletto soddisfatto di aver portato a termine la missione routinaria che prevedeva di infilare la testa del secchione della classe nel primo sanitario disponibile. Era come se i dilemmi c he lo avevano assillato fino a un attimo prima si fossero dissolti nel nulla.

Martin scosse la testa. «Ho quasi paura di scoprirlo. » Facendo forza sulle braccia, Martin scivolò giù dallo scatolone e atterrò sui propri piedi.

«Prima o poi lo finirà quel cappuccino di Starbucks. » Osservò con nonchalance, gli occhi che quasi brillavano di luce loro.

«Gesù, Ben! » Ogni tentativo di continuare a mantenere un’aria severa sfumò come se non fosse mai esistito. Martin scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Oh, mio Dio. » Disse con un filo di voce solo quando riuscì a riprendere fiato.

«Cosa? » Domandò l’interpellato nel vedere l’altro avvicinarsi pericolosamente a lui. Il panico che gli montò in corpo divenne sempre più difficile da controllare: capì che era la fine quando iniziò a fare domande a raffica in perfetto stile Sherlock. «Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Ho esagerato un po’ troppo? Ho... »

Non gli fu permesso di dire andare oltre. Martin lo aveva afferrato per il colletto della camicia viola e con uno strattone lo aveva attirato a sé così violentemente da rischiare di far cadere a terra entrambi. In un attimo le loro labbra furono premute le une contro le altre in un bacio carico di urgenza. Benedict non si oppose al modo tutt’altro che delicato con cui Martin aveva deciso di baciarlo e, passato l’attimo di stupore, si lasciò andare.

Le loro bocche si allontanarono per poi unirsi di nuovo, incapaci di stare lontane per più di mezzo secondo. Le braccia di Martin finirono intorno al collo dell’uomo più alto, mentre le mani di quest’ultimo andarono a posarsi teneramente sui suoi fianchi. Successivamente, le labbra di uno si dischiusero sotto l’umido invito della lingua dell’altro, facendo perdere al loro primo, pazzesco bacio ogni parvenza di castità. Se fosse possibile congelare un attimo per l’eternità, Benedict avrebbe scelto questo a occhi chiusi.

«Cristo santo. » Fu il commento di Freeman non appena si separarono quel tanto da consentirgli di ridare fiato ai polmoni.

«Uhm... » Farfugliò Benedict, incapace di formulare frasi di senso compiuto. Appoggiò la propria fronte su quella di Martin, fissandolo negli occhi come se fosse sufficiente a trasmettergli il vortice di emozioni in cui era rimasto intrappolato.

«È questo che vuoi, Ben? »

Il tempo delle dichiarazioni esplicite era ancora lontano, ma Cumberbatch non ne aveva bisogno. Al momento, il suo amore preferiva trasmetterlo così come aveva scelto Martin per entrambi. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò divorare.

_Sì._

 

Fine


End file.
